


Squishables

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute overload, Dogs, F/M, Fluffy, Funny, Gabe is the best boyfriend, Gabe makes you feel better, Gabriels up to somthing, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuddly toys, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die, sleeping, sleeping on a bed of cuddly toys, squishables, you had a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had a bad day, so bad you just want to cuddle up with Gabriel and the dogs. But when you get home you find the hallways is littered with cardboard boxes all marked *Squishables* What has that Archangel been up to this time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squishables

 

It just seems to be one bad day after another in thee past few weeks. Rude customers an ungrateful boss, and to top it off my friend, my only friend at work had left for newer and greener pastures

While I was happy that she had got the job she worked hard to get, but at the same time I was sad knowing that I was going to be the only barrister on the counter while the others sit back and do nothing but gossip and talk shit behind my back. I was utterly alone

I slowly walked down the street nearing my house. I wanted nothing more than to see my angel when I opened my door and our two dogs, and spend an evening on our sofa curled up under a blanket in front of Netfilx, eating junk

I opened the door and was expecting like always the two dogs, Archie Gabriel's Jack Russell and Peaches my Corgi. To come running to the door the second they heard the lock click letting them know that mummy was home. They were both like Deno from the Flintstones, charging at you and knocking you to the ground in their overjoy at me returning

But instead of being greeted by the dogs, I was met by nothing. Nothing except empty cardboard boxes all stacked against each other in the hallway

Upon closer inspection I saw that they were all marked Squisables. Oh what had he'd been up to now

"Gabe" I called out

"Up here sugar" I heard him shout back "I'm in our bedroom"

I made my way up the stairs and was wondering what the archangel had been ordering off the internet this time. Well when you can snap as much money into your bank account as you want why not treat your self. Normally Gabe would by all sorts of weird and exotic candies and sweets, and we would sit on our bed surrounded by them and trying them. I remember when Twinkes went out of business, Gabe went nuts with panic and brought as much of the damn things as he could. Other times, boxes and packages would be for me. Gabriel always seemed to know when I had a bad day, even when he had not seen me all day till I came home. Whenever I was sad or upset from those assholes at work making me feel down and useless, there he would be with something pretty or something from my wish list from Amazon or Nerdblock or HorrorBlock. And the many other things I was endorsed or obsessed with

He would do anything to make me smile again. He never had to buy or snap me things. I was happy just to see him. Just to see his smile, to feel his arms around me in a warm hug and those soft lips on mine. A kiss from Gabe could make me forget about all my troubles in life

I opened the door to our bedroom and I laughed out loud in delight and confusion

Gabriel was laying in our bed, well it could have been our bed. Right now it looked like a huge mass of cuddly toys. They were all round and plush and in all sorts of designs. Gabriel's head was resting on a pink and blue cupcake, he was holding on his chest a bumblebee. I was then suddenly hit with realisation of what he was laying on. I saw them on the internet. Squisables. I thought they were cute but I did not have the money for a few of the ones I really wanted. And now my boyfriend had covered our room in plush, cubby animals, food, monsters. It was freaking fantastic

"Gabe. What .......what is all this?" I was hardly able to contain my excitement. I just wanted to jump and dive into plushly heaven

"Well since I have a sixth sense in knowing when you have had a bad day and you like to leave your computer on, on pages with cute fluffy teddies. I kinda got an idea to make my best girl happy again" 

"I must have been Joan of Arch in another life to deserve you Gabey"

"Nah. She's in her own heaven with her family enjoying sainthood while the ones who burned her are doing the hellfire rumba" he smirked "You deserve to be spoilt, pampered and loved everyday cupcake. Even more so with the crap fest you put up with everyday"

I blushed at his words. Oh how this angel made me swoon

"Before I jump into your arms and plushy goodness. Where are the babies?"

"Right here cupcake" said Gabe as he lifted a blue ladybug plush revealing Peaches sleeping between an oreo and a clownfish. Her little paws held up to her snout like she was praying, her honey ginger fur was mess up and her tiny pink nose was twitching in her sleep. I did not have the heart to disturb her sleep even though I missed my little baby girl and wanted to hug her and carry her around like a baby, like I always did when I was sad

Gabe lifted up a panda and a pastel blue bunny rabbit, and there was Archie sleeping on top of a Gameboy, one of his legs twitching to show he was dreaming. I smiled to myself, must be chasing that mean, old cat from next door

I carefully climbed on the bed of cuddly toys not wanting to wake the dogs and lowered myself onto Gabe's front, laying my chin on his shoulder and locking my legs with his. Gabe wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. His arms wrapped around my shoulders gently holding my head and neck. His honey eyes glowed as he stared down at me with such adoration and love. He rubbed my back in circles and played with my hair, never taking his eyes off mine

"Are you happy now sweetheart? Did I make you feel better?"

I reached up from his loving embrace and kissed his softy on the lips. He puckered slightly and leaned in for more

"Yes you made me feel so much better and happier in your once again own eccentric way. You funny Archangel"

Gabe smiled and ruffled my hair

"Hey Gabe I just got an idea. Lets go to bed like this tonight. Lets sleep in a pile of cuddly toys. I have not done that since I was little"

When I was six I used to gather all my cuddly toys and make myself a sort of nest and sleep surrounded by them, to me it was the safest feeling in the world

"Fantastic idea cupcake. Might I suggest a few altercations myself"

"Sure" I giggled

Gabe snapped his fingers and our bed was tightly surrounded by netting, holding all the teddies in like that what you get in a children's ball pit. Covering our legs was a red and purple knitted blanket and finally above our heads was a tent like top, like the ones you see on the big top in the circus. It was deep blue and had little and big glowing stars dotted randomly around. It was like a childhood fantasy come true and it was beautiful

"How about dinner here too sweets?"

Gabe before I could reply snapped his fingers again and in front of me appeared a steaming box of my favrioute pizza along with bread sticks and garlic bread covered in cheese

"And how about cherry and lemon sherbet ice cream for pudding sugar lips?" Gabe asked kissing the crown of my head

I threw my arms around his and pulled him down squeezing him tightly

"Sugar I know I am an immortal being, but your crushing my vessels ribs" he chocked out in a dramatic way

I playfully hit his side "Oh you" I giggled letting him go and tapping his nose with a bread stick, witch he then licked the end and softy bit in a suggestive way, winking before pulling away

"Oh so the sweet, loving Gabe is gone now and the dirty minded Gabe is back"

"Back and here to stay sugar tits. I have a feeling I may get a new kink after tonight. Hot sex in cuddly toys"

"Dirty angel" I said unable to contain the giggles

"Your dirty angel sweetheart" he whispered "forever your angel my love" 


End file.
